For Better Or Worse?
by Blazing Equana
Summary: A funny romantic and drama loaded story all about Akari and all the guys in Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility. I hope you enjoy and please review. Oh and 1st chapter starts off slow but gets better.


_**For Better or Worst?**_

_A Harvest Moon Story_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Needle in the Hey Stack**_

An excited Akari sat on the edge of her seat as she watched the side of the boat and how the waves crashed into it, a war againts the boat and the sea. Akari looked at her watch, ten minutes ago she was told it would be only 20 more minutes to waffle island. Akari's heart races, her mind flooded with thoughts. Would they like her? Was school hard? Would she make friends? Akari finally sighed as she watched the tiny island come into view.

When Akari got off the boat she looked around at her surroundings. It was a truely as pretty as the internet told her. A short chubby man came up to her and told her how she was welcomed and all.

_I couldn't care any les if I'm welcomed to the stupid community. _Akari thought as she gave the man who calimed to be Hamilton the princeable of Waffle Academy. A school and a little island only big enough for the large private school, it's right off the coast of waffle island.

"Ok Akari, someone will be here shortly to help you know your way around." Hamilton said as he walked away.

Shortly a man came, he help Akari around and said that a note said she was going to Waffle Academy.

_What but mom said I was going to Waffle high! I don't wanna be stuck in a school with rude rich kids. _Akari Thought

"That sure is odd, for a gal like you to be goin` to Waffle Academy?" The man said as he but Akari's bags on a mini boat and walked away.

Akari got on the boat and thought,

_Why was it weird for a 'gal' like me to go to the private school, does that man think I don't have what it takes to be in a private school, does he think I'm stupid? Well if this 'gal's' anything it's not gonna be stupid. _Akari thought as she saw the large school come into veiw.

Akari was all settled. Her room was clean, she was all unpacked. Akari lay spread out across her bed staring at the ceiling.

"I should take a look around the school, meet people, and not just sit here." Akari said to herself as she sat up.

Akari kicked the soda machine.

"Darn thing, ate my dollar." Akari sighed to herself as she started to walk away.

But she stopped cold when she heard a scream, it was from a boy sounded a little younger then her, maybe a year or two. Akari walked torward to directions when she saw a boy with a uniform on, gosh it matched hers only she had a skirt, right? She didn't have a boy uniform...wait did she? Something was fishy.

The Boy raised his arm up torward Akari as he pointed his finger at her and spoke shakey.

"A....a...a girl!" The Boy yelled as more boys flooded the hall.

_What's with all these guys?! Where's all the girls..and why is it so weird for me to be a girl...wait! _Akari thought as all her questions linked together like a puzzle and she came up with her answer but she dared not to see if she was correct so she spooke clear but you could see the fear in her eye.

"Hurray you can tell apart genders, you passed the preschool." Akari said rudley. Hey could you blaim her? It was her first day and she was being picked on...right?

The boy's face turned red as he put his arm down and spooke more clearly.

"I mean, why are you here?" He said trying to sound more invitve.

"Because I was suppose to go to Waffle High but by mistake my mom must of put me here, why you care, what you not get many new kids around here?" Akari snapped trying to put on a fake smile.

"Oh a mistake eh`?" Said another male only he sounded more relaxed.

A boy about Akari's age walked up, he wore a bandana and had a deep blue hair, much differant to the boy with what seemed like a blonde hair and a white cloth tied around under his hair and almost what looked like a buzz cut.

"OkWill someone please tell me what's going on right now?" Akari asked as the two boys chucled

"Well you do know you're a girl, eh?" The deep blue hair boy spoke

"Oh course I'm not an idiot!" Akari yelled with anger building up in her.

"Well this is an all boy private school." The blonde haired biy replied as Akari's face went from anger to a deep red blush.

"My name's Bo by the way." The Blonde boy known as Bo added "And this is Luke."

"Ok, Bo, Luke....I....I'm Akari.." Akari studdered to get her words out.

As Akari shoed them off she ran trying to find a quiet place to thing and there it was, her favorite place to go when troubled or bord....the Library.

Akari was into her favorite book she had read it four times threw. She put the book down and looked at her watche. It was seven forty two. She looked out the window and saw a full moon. But then she heard a shuffle behind a book shelf and sighed.

_It's just another boy trying to figure out why a girls here...man I wonder why they're in so much shock, I mean its just a girl, me. It coudln't be could it? Do they ever get to talk with girls or are the always locked up in this school? _Akari thought as she opened her book when she heard the shelf rattle and a few books fall she heard a crash and then a male voice make a sound not really describable. Well you know the sound that you make when a whole shelf of books fall on your head.

Akari jolted from her seat and sprinted to the sorce of the noise only to find a boy about her age sitting crossed legs, rubbing his head as books lay scattered across the floor. The young man looked up at Akari and just stared as he rubbed his head. Akari bent down and started to pick up some books.

"You know, you could ask if I was ok." The man snapped as he stood up.

Akari twitched, though it was her first responce that wasn't like ' You're a girl!' Akari didn't like it any better.

"You know, you could be a little nicer." She snapped as she twisted her head in his directions to see he was brushing his shirt off.

_'What the heck! Why isn't he helping me! He was the one who dropped the books in the first place!! Ughh he's so rude.' _Akari's mind went off in a train of thoughts as the young man tapped her shoulder trying to grab her attention.

When Akari finally noticed she placed the stacked of books on the shelf and turned the the boy showing him he had her attention.

"I'm Gil." He said as he held out his hand

Akari shook his hand and replied with a fake smile. "Hi Gil, I'm Akari."

Gil stared at Akari a bit more and then replied,

"Hmm so you're the new girl my dad's been nonstop talking about...weren't you suppose to go to Waffle High?"

"Yeah but I guess there was a mistake because I ended up here."

"It's not the bad here, once you get used to the empty halls. It's kinda peacefull."

"Hmm well I'm gonna get going I better get to my room and unpack the rest of my stuff." Akari lied, she never did but she didn't wanna end up in a tour of the school from Gil. I mean would you? After that horrible first impression she didn't wanna stick around for the second.

Akari awoke the next morning to the smell of fesh pine. She saw a small blue bird out her window. She dressed in her school uniform toonly figure out it was a boy's uniform and she wasn't gonna hear the end of it for the rest of the week. I mean a girl in an all boy's private boarding school isn't a great idea.

Akari had left her room and now was heading to the office to get a map and list of her classes. When she reached the office she was told to go to the lunch room for breakfast lunch and dinner and was handed her maps and papers. She soon headed to grab a granola bar and off to her first class, math.

Akari was an ace at math, always the smartest of her grade. Only the map she was given was of the school only ten years ago and she kept ending up in the wrong clas room with crap directions. But after twenty minutes she found her way to her classrom where she was seated next to a boy named Toby who kept asking to copy her answers.

"No, Toby you can't copy my paper, you'll never learn."

"But, Akara please..and don't be so loud Teach will here you!."

"It's Akari and no, and maybe you should ask for help."

"But Teach hates me! He won't help me he'll only fail me!"

"Ok even I have to say that's crazy, it's his job to make sure you understand math."

"But he doesn't care!"

"Ughh, you should get a study buddy."

"Study buddy...what's that?"

"It's like a tutor only it's your friend and they don;t just teach you they hang out with you and have fun."

"Ohh sounds cool, I guess but really studing will take up my relax time."

"What you mean all your free time during the day, you take naps!"

"Akari, Toby silence now! Do problems 75,76, and 78 too."

"What about probelm 77?"

"Akari this is your first day so just do what I say!"

"Gosh, I just asked."

After class Toby showed Akari to the science lab. And then asked her to help him after school with his math. Of course Akari replied with a yes and a smile.

Science was way differant then math, the teacher was more relaxed and made jokes. Akari wasn't the bes at science but she was asigned to a partner his name was Owen. He seemed nice and helped Akari out. Akari learned alittle more because Owen was more explainative then the teacher. He was pretty much perfect to Akari, Strong, nice, smart, handsome. Akari was having fun for her first day.

Her next class was Geography. She sat next to Owen again. Her teacher seemed to be a mix of her math teacher and her sceince, both strict and nice. Akari was sure he was her favorite teacher so far. Akari and Owen were asigned a group project though. They had to make a map of the school that was up to date. Owen said he'd talk to her at lunch about it.

Well the day is almost over with English. She had totally differant kids in her class and it was a smaller class. Akari got to class early so she sat up front. Soon after a few guys came in, she reconized most of them. See saw Luke and Bo. (Who weren't in her other classes) 2 Guys she didn't know and Gil, of course Gil had to be in her class, and he sat 3 seats to her left. Luke and Bo sat in the back and talked and the other kids scattered in pairs around the room. I guess they did group gourp projects and I was right. Luke and Bo were partners the other boys had pairs of 2s and Gil was with Akari, she should've seen this coming.

Akari and Gil had to write a a paragragh about their favorite book from the top of the minds then trade paper and guess what book it was.

Akari's shot paragragh wasn't so short, it had many details, but Gil guessed spot on saying he wrote about the same book.

"Wow, I didn't know a girl would like a book like that." Gil exclaimed

"What do you mean by that!" Akari Snapped

"I mean all you ever see most girls reading is vampires and werewolfs, and eird things like that." Gil replied

"Oh well, I'm not that type of girl who likes sappy romantic stories, excuse me." Akari said in a joking way.

"Wow your like a needle in a hey stack."

"What? Excuse me but....."

"I mean you're differant from any girl I've ever met."

"...a Needle in a Hey Stack..huh....that's a first"

_Chapter two coming soon._


End file.
